Still Holding On
by Blue.n.whiteStripes
Summary: While Cam is away for the summer, Maya takes a new interest in a certain rich boy. Although she still loves Cam, she can't help but wonder what'll be like to be with Miles. What will happen when Cam finds out? Sequel to Red Lights & Warning Signs
1. Stuck in Our Memories

**AN: **Hello, everyone and welcome to my new story: _Still Holding On_. This is the sequel to _Red Lights & Warning Signs _AND this is my Camaya/Matlingsworth story. I decided to do it all in one. The first chapter is Maya and Cam's POV, but throughout the rest of the story, everyone who's important in here will get a POV.

I know I was supposed to update _The Clare Edwards Story _yesterday, but I have writers block on that story, so I'm putting it on hold while I work on the next few chapters. My new story will be published tomorrow and if you have any questions about it, please feel free to PM me. _  
_

By the way, Cam won't be all sunshine and rainbows in this story.

Favorite/Follow/Review/Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **Stephen Stohn owns Degrassi!

Chapter One: Stuck in Our Memories

_(Maya)_

I have survived my first year of high school! After Cam's meltdown with the Ice Hounds, they've treated him better… especially Dallas. It was actually good to see Cam smile so much. All of the stress has been taken from him and he was doing so much better—our relationship was doing _so_ much better.

Summer has now arrived and I have nothing planned. All of my friends are busy this summer. Owen has just graduated and he'll be going to TU this fall. He's busy preparing for college and helping Tris get in shape for the next school year. Cam went away to visit his family for the summer. He does call and Skype me almost every day, but it doesn't feel that void.

I decide to go for a walk. It will be nice to go out and get some fresh air. As I walk down the street, I find myself becoming hungry. I choose to head to The Dot and grab a quick bite to eat. When I arrive there, I go inside and sit down at an empty table. I look at the menu and scan through it until I feel someone staring at me. I look up and see two boys. My face gets hot with awkwardness and I hide my face behind my menu.

"Excuse me," a soft voice says and I look up to see it's the two boys who were staring at me. The one with the dark hair and glasses is the one talking. "My friend and I are wondering if we can sit with you." he says, but it comes out as a question.

"S—Sure," I stammer as I set my eyes upon his friend. He gives me a shy grin as I gesture for them to sit down. Once they're seated, I take the time to introduce myself. "I'm Maya."

"I'm Winston, but I go by the name Chewy," the dark-haired boy said.

"I'm Miles," his friend says with a smirk and I can't help but blush.

_Get it together, Maya! _I scold myself. I'm drooling over a boy I just met even though I have a loving, sweet boyfriend.

Our waiter comes to our table and takes our order. Once he leaves, we began to converse briefly—getting to know each other. They tell me how they're both attending Degrassi next year. I tell them what to expect at Degrassi and I fill them in on the things that happens there. I don't forget to mention how my boyfriend is the best hockey player there. I sort of gloat about him until the waiter comes with our food.

Once the waiter leaves, again, we continue to talk and eat. I actually have a good time with the two of them. I learn that Miles father is running for mayor here and that Miles has two twin siblings. I learn that Chewy is the only child, but he considers Miles as a brother. He tells me how he and Miles have been friends for a long time—since diapers to be exact. I check the time on my phone and it' going on 5:30. I hate to leave, but it's time for me to head home. I know my mom will want me to help her with dinner and help her clean the kitchen. I say goodbye to the guys, but before I leave, we exchange numbers. I walk down the street, feeling a smile tug on my face. Maybe this summer won't be so bad after all.

.

.

.

_(Cam)_

"Oh, my baby boy is home!" my mother squeals. She runs to me and wraps her arms securely around me. I feel my bones crush and I can't help but let out a little yelp. Mom breaks apart the hug and giggles an apology. She wraps her arms around me once more—softly this time—and tells me how much she missed me.

"Come inside, dear. I have a wonderful surprise for you," mom beams as she helps me with my bags.

Once we get inside, I hear a chorus of "SURPRISE!" I flinch a little, because I'm startled. My family is here, smiling at me with presents and a cake that says, "WELCOME HOME OUR STAR PLAYER!" I can't help, but tear up. I feel so loved and welcomed. I go around the room, hugging everyone and getting chatted to. I talk to my nana and my twin sisters, informing them about school and sports before my dad pulls me away from them. He gives me a bear hug, crushing me tighter than mom.

"Dad," I complain, "can't breathe."

"Aw damn it, Cam," Dad says as he loosens his grip, "I just missed ya so much, ya know? _My_ star hockey player. How's life in Toronto?"

"It's good, dad." And it really is good, _now_. Dallas and the team have been really good to me. They're even more protective than Owen. Once he graduated, Dallas—since he's being held back—and the team vowed that they'll look out for me. They said they were going to take care of me and keep a close eye on me just in case someone tried to bully me. I couldn't be safer.

Maya and I relationship is stronger than ever. She no longer has to worry about me having a meltdown or cutting myself again. I said goodbye to the cutting when Owen and I talked to the team. I am leaving the cutting behind and I mean it—I promised Maya, my billet mom, Owen, Tristan, and the Ice Hounds that I was done cutting.

"You gotta girlfriend yet, Cam?" Dad asks me and I feel my mouth curl into a wide grin.

"Yes, I do. Her—"

"My Cammy has a girlfriend?" Mom asks as she runs over to me. She squeals and kissing my cheek. "I want to hear all about her, dear!"

"You will—you both will—_after_ the party," I assure them.

They groan, but decide that I'm right. I socialize some more and we eat the feast my mother has prepared upon us: chicken, spaghetti, garlic bread, garlic sticks, Caesar salad, chicken salad, and fruit salad. She also has different cakes, ice cream, cupcakes, pies, cookies, and many more! I am actually shocked my mother made all of this, but I don't utter a word about it. I decide that I have to take an advantage of this because I'm leaving a couple of weeks before school starts.

Everyone digs into the food, complimenting my mom for the dinner. Afterwards, I get presents and I'm actually ecstatic because it's not even my birthday! My nana shoves me hers first. She gets me a new pair of hockey skates. I thank my nana and give her a hug, followed by a kiss.

Next, my sister, Camry hands me a picture of me, her, and our other sister, Camille. It's actually my favorite picture of us. Mom and Dad took all of us camping and we had such a blast! The picture has the three of us sitting in front of the camp fire, roasting marshmallows for our s'mores. I thank both of my sisters, smiling and hugging them.

Many more people give me gifts and I can't help but feel my smile get wider. If this is how I get treated for going away, I should leave more often!

My parents are the last to give me my gifts. They hand me a photo album. I go through it and see its pictures of me growing up along with my family. It has some very memorable pictures and I hug my parents tightly. It was probably the best gift I've received because it has so many good memories in here.

Everyone leaves an hour later and I, dad, and the twins help mom clean up the mess. Afterwards, we all go sit on the sofa and decide to watch a movie. Mom says that she's going to make popcorn while we decide on the movie. They all let me choose and I pick _The Lion King_. It will forever be my favorite movie.

Mom comes back on the sofa as dad presses play. We haven't even started the movie without dad talking. He asks me about my girlfriend.

"Yeah, tell us Cammy!" Camry says.

"Okay, well her name is Maya—"

"Oooh!" Camille squeals and I roll my eyes at her before continuing.

"Anyways, she's amazing and so talented. She plays the guitar very well and she's so sweet—so gentle," I say in a daze.

"What she look like, Cam?" Camille asks me.

"Yeah, what she look like?" Camry asks, getting excited.

I take out my phone and scroll through my pictures. I show my family a picture of my _gorgeous_ girlfriend. They all compliment her, telling me how beautiful she is and how I better keep her. I can't help, but gush as I think about Maya.

I look at the time on my phone and see that's it a little past ten. I send Maya a good night text, telling her that I love her and I'll call her tomorrow. When she doesn't quickly respond, I assume that she's asleep. Just when I'm about to put my phone back into my pocket, my phone goes off. I look at my phone and see that it's a text from Maya. She tells me that she loves me, too and how she can't wait to hear my voice.

"Look-a here, Nora," dad tells my mom with a small smile. "Our son here is in love."

"Yeah, Bill," mom coos, "it's so sweet."

"Guys, I'm right here!" I say with a laugh.

"We know baby," mom says with a giggle, "we know."

.

.

.

"Hey, honey, I miss you," I tell Maya when I see her face on my laptop screen.

"I miss you, too Cheesy," she grins. "Having fun?"

"Yes! My parents and—"

"Cam, mom wants—oh you're talking to Maya," Camry says, singing Maya's name.

"Hi girl who knows my name," Maya laughs.

"My, this is my sister Camry."

"Oh yeah, I totally forgot you have sisters—twins at that."

"Yeah," I say with an eye roll before turning to Camry, "What does mom want?"

"She wants you to go over Auntie Susan house since she wasn't able to make it to the party."

I nod my head and tell Camry to tell mom I'll be down in a minute. I turn back to Maya and give her an apologetic smile. We were supposed to Skype for about an hour or close to it. We've only been on for three minutes and barely talked.

"It's fine Cam," Maya says, as if she's reading my mind. "I actually have plans so—"

"Well, that's good! You're hanging with Tris?"

"Actually, no. I met a couple of people at The Dot yesterday. They're really cool and—"

"Cam!" my mom yells, "Come dear, we can't keep Aunt Susan waiting! She's not getting any younger, you know."

"Okay!" I call out. "I love you, see you later."

"I love you, too."

I log out of Skype and turn off my laptop. I go downstairs and look at my mother whose applying lipstick. When she spots me, she gives me a small smile. I return the smile.

"You can talk to Maya later, dear, but Aunt Susan—"

"I know, mom," I sigh.

Mom grabs her keys and we leave off for Aunt Susan's house. On our way there, I glance out of the window, daydreaming about Maya. I'm hoping she's not having _too_ much fun without me.

.

.

.

_(Maya)_

I knock on the door to the Hollingsworth residence. A woman answers the door, staring at me. Her arms are folded across her chest and she's tapping her foot impatiently.

Maybe I shouldn't be here.

"I—I—"I stammer.

Miles comes to my rescue. He introduces me to his mother and lets me come into the house. We go around back and I gape at how huge his backyard is. When I see his pool, I get a grin on my face. I was glad that Miles had text me and told me to wear a bathing suit. I could go for a swim!

"This place is amazing, Miles!"

"Thanks," he smiles. "Chewy should be on his way over in about fifteen minutes. Uh—"

"What's up with your mom?" I blurt out.

Miles chuckles and shrugs. I let out a laugh and decide to take off my clothes. Miles stares confusedly at me until I reveal my pink bathing suit top and my matching bottoms. I tie my hair into a messy bun, take off my glasses, and jump into the pool. I shivered at first, not being entirely used to the water, but it felt good. Soon after, Miles joined me. We swam around and began splashing each other. Then, we decided to have a swim contest. As we swam to the other side of the pool, I felt Miles bump into me. I stopped at stared at him, confused, and then I caught on to what he was doing.

He cheated!

"I won," he says with a smile.

"You cheated!" I laugh.

"What? Me?" he feigns innocently, "I don't cheat."

Miles swims back to me and we argue about how he cheated. I shove him playfully and he shoves me back. We go at it until Mile's grabs the back of my neck and pulls me into a kiss. I kiss him back for a split second until I realize that I have a boyfriend! My eyes pop open and I use all of my strength to push Miles off of me. I swim to the exit of the pool and climb out. I hurriedly grab my clothes, glasses, and I run out. I ignore Miles calling after me.

I keep running until I spot a car driving on the side of me. When the window rolls down, it reveals Owen.

"Get in," he demands.

"But I'm—"

"I don't care, get in!"

I get into his car and he continues to drive. I shiver at the cool air in the car. Owen looks over and turns off his air conditioner. He rolls down the windows a bit and clears his throat.

"What the hell are you doing running around in a _wet_ bathing suit?" he yells.

"I—"I stopped myself. Did I want to tell Owen what was happening? He and Cam are so close, so he might tell Cam. I didn't want Cam to freak out over a little kiss that never meant to happen. I love Cam, I'd never want to cheat or hurt him.

"You what? Tell me!"

"I can't," I respond softly.

"But, you will. Now, spill Maya," Owen demands angrily.

"You'll tell Cam," I whisper, feeling tears getting ready to spill.

"I won't," he promises, "it'll stay between us."

"Okay." I tell him about how I met Miles and Chewy. I go into full details about what happened today—starting with me going to Miles' house and ending with me running away from him after the kiss. Owen stops the car and stares at me. He looks like he's ready to explode with anger.

"What the—Maya! Why the hell did you—"

"I didn't mean to! I guess I just acted on impulse," I say, feeling the tears fall.

"Do you like him?"

"I can't like him, Owen. I just met him and I'm in love with Cam. Cam and—"

"Do you like him?" Owen repeats.

"No," I answer.

"Well, he sure as hell likes you. I don't want you near him, again. Got it?"

"Got it," I say firmly.

Owen drops me off at home and I go straight to my room. I change out of my bathing suit and into some clothes. I flop on the bed and begin to think. Did I like Miles? Sure, he was sweet and that kiss was—something special, but I couldn't like him. I have Cam! He's all I want.

**AN: **I have a question, did last night's episode anger anyone? Am I the only one? I'm going to miss the Tristan and Maya friendship. I know what Tris was doing was wrong, but Maya should have kept her mouth shut..for the sake of their friendship. :(


	2. Feeling Closer to You

**AN: **I know I don't update on the weekend, but this was caused for an update. My mom is getting much better and before I know it, she'll be home. I'm glad she's making a speedy recovery and it just made my day so much better. To show how happy I am, I decided to update _Still Holding On _today instead of making you all wait on Monday.

By the way, I want to thank you all for the reviews. You all don't know how happy this makes me. Seeing these reviews encourages me to continue writing.

Favorite/Follow/Review/Enjoy! :)

Suggestions are greatly welcomed in my PMs, or if you want to talk, feel the need to PM me. I will respond when I can.

**Disclaimer: **Stephen Stohn owns Degrassi.

Chapter 2: Feeling Closer to You

_(Owen)_

After dropping Maya off at home, I go home and think about what Maya had just told me. How could she—of all people—cheat on Cam? I thought that she was just as much in love with him as he is with her. Did the past year mean nothing to her?

Sighing, I park my car, turn it off, and walk into the house. I flop on the sofa and turn on the TV. I flick through the channels as Tristan emerges from the bathroom and into the living room. He takes a seat next to me and flashes me a smile.

"Wassup, bro?"

"Nothing," I say flatly.

Why did this bother me so much? I know I shouldn't get involved with Maya and Cam's love life, but I didn't want to see Cam hurt. Last school year affected a lot of us and I don't want to relive that moment, again. As much as I wanted to tell Cam, I couldn't—not yet. After talking to him yesterday, he seemed so happy—so at ease. He tells me how much he missed his home and it felt good to be there for a while.

"You're so lost in your thoughts that you haven't even noticed that I turned it on _Glee_," Tristan comments, snapping me from my thoughts.

"Oh, I—"

"What's up, Owen?"

"If I tell you something, you have to _swear_ to me you won't utter a word to _anyone_…okay?"

"Yeah, sure. What is it?" he asks eagerly. Of course, Tristan is always eager for gossip.

"Apparently, there's going to be some new kids attending Degrassi. Maya had no problem getting _acquainted_ with them," I grit out angrily before continuing, "There's this guy that she's apparently attracted to. She went to his house, went for a swim, and they kissed."

"Gasp!" Tristan says dramatically as he holds his hand to his mouth, "Maya would never cheat on Cam, wh—are you sure this is the _same_ Maya Matlin? You know, blonde hair, wears glasses, very shy _and_ innocent?"

"I'm positive. I asked her if she liked the guy and she said she didn't. Well, at first she went around the question, but then she answered it. I know she's lying, but I don't understand—"

"Why would she cheat on Cam?" Tristan finishes for me with a sigh, "I have to talk to her."

"NO!" I yell, causing Tristan to flinch and look at me with wide eyes. "She'll know I told you—which I don't think I was supposed to do."

"Well, what are we going to do?"

"For now, we have to stop Maya from cheating and we have to keep it from Cam. We have to make it seem like nothing has ever happened. We can't go through what happened last school year, again."

"Yeah, I felt like I was going to lose Cam. This is why you need to let me talk to Maya; she'll understand why you told me."

I pause, thinking about it. It did make sense; letting Tris talk to Maya. He could talk some sense in her and hopefully make her realize what she did was wrong. If she wanted to see other people, Cam would understand. Well, at least Owen hopes he would.

.

.

.

_(Maya)_

I look in the mirror at the nest I call hair on my head. It's tangled and hard to comb through. I sigh and look at my phone—it reads 12:30. I groan inwardly and send a text to Tristan, telling him I'm having a hair crisis! He texts me back immediately, telling me he was on his way.

I was going to the Hollingsworth's later—and it wasn't to kiss Miles again. I was simply going to tell him that I have a boyfriend—whom I love—and that kiss was a mistake. And it was, honestly, a mistake.

Tris knocks on my bedroom door—I'm guessing my mom let him in—and he opens the door when I tell him to come in. He says hi and sits on my bed, giving me a disapproving look.

I sigh and say, "Can you fix this, please? I have somewhere to be soon."

"Where?" he asks, folding his arms across his chest. "Are you going to that boy's house that you kissed, but have no feelings for?"

My mouth opens and I stare shockingly at Tristan. I'm speechless. I hadn't expected for Tristan to know about it.

"Owen told you," I say sadly.

"Yeah, and I'm very shocked at you for _two_ reasons! 1) You cheated on Cam with someone you _barely_ know, My! 2) You didn't even think to tell me: you're best friend. Someone you can trust—"

"Yeah, because I knew you were going to judge me, Tris. Geez, it was mistake to make and now I'm suffering with guilt. I—I feel bad for kissing Miles and I was going to march over to his house and tell him it was the biggest mistake I ever made. Look, I love Cam. I really do. I never want to hurt him, especially since he's still healing."

"Do you think it's a good idea to go see Miles? Maybe there's some attraction there, Maya. You should just tell him over the phone that—"

"There is no attraction there," I tell him and I feel bad for lying. I'm finding myself attracted to Miles just after a few days. I feel the guilt eating me alive. "And I—I can't tell him over the phone. Trust me Tris, I—"

"I'm coming with you, then," he interrupts.

I stare at him with wide eyes and an open mouth. Tristan wanted to come with me over Miles' house?! I don't know why, but I feel anger boil through my body.

"I don't need a babysitter, Tris! I don't need you to monitor me and make sure I won't do anything, because I won't!"

Tristan shakes his head at me disapprovingly. He walks over to me and begins to rake through the mess on my head. I hear a sigh come from his lips.

"This is exactly why I have to come with you," he says sternly. "Maya, you're getting all hostile for _nothing_ and it makes me worry if you'll actually cheat on Cam, again."

I mumble a fine as Tristan continues to work his magic through my nest. I take out my phone and send Miles a text, letting him know Tristan was coming with me. I wasn't going to cheat on Cam, again. I love him a lot and I want to make sure that Miles knows that the kiss was a huge mistake; it shouldn't have happened.

Once Tristan finishes with my hair, we head off to the Hollingsworth's mansion. I tell him how amazing and huge the mansion is. I tell him I wish I could stay there and never leave, which leads to Tris saying…

"Why, so you can kiss him all you want?"

"What?" I say, taken back by the comment. "I wasn't—"

"Sorry, My, I shouldn't have—"

"Yeah, whatever," I snap.

We walk in silence until we get to the mansion. Tristan stares at it with his mouth hanging open. As I make my way to the door, I feel someone pulling me back. I look back at Tristan to see that he has gone back to completely normal.

"Before you touch that doorbell, we have to set some rules."

"What?" I groan. I didn't want to set any rules. I just wanted to tell Miles that the kiss was a mistake and hope that we can go on with the day. I didn't want things to be awkward and weird between us. I was hoping we could actually be friends, but Owen and Tris don't seem to think it's a good idea.

"Okay, we're staying for 5, maybe 10 minutes—no later Maya. Do not go anywhere alone with him and don't back out of this. When, or if, you think about kissing him, remember you have a boyfriend. Okay?"

"Yes, I know!" I snap irritably as I go ring the doorbell. My arms fold across my chest and I tap my foot impatiently on the concrete.

The door opens and it reveals Miles and Chewy. I start with the introductions and then we're off to the backyard. We all cut through the kitchen and go back outside. We go to lounge around on the chairs. The silence was comfortable and relaxing. I almost wanted to close my eyes and relax until Tristan cleared his throat. My eyes advert to him and I give him an annoying look.

"Miles, we need to talk," I tell him before taking my eyes off Tristan and adverting my eyes to him.

"You wanna talk in front of Chewy and uh, Tristan? Maybe I can take you to my game room," he suggests.

"Sure," I say perking up. "That'll be—"

"Ahem," Tristan says, looking at with another disapproving look.

"I—I mean, maybe we can just sit here and talk. I'm sure they won't listen."

"Or," Chewy cuts in, "you two can just stay put and I'll take Tristan to the game room."

Before Tristan could protest, Chewy was out of his chair and dragging Tristan out of his. Tristan mouths that he'll be back in 5 minutes. I'm guessing that's all the time I need to get this out of the way.

I take a deep breath, replaying what I'm getting ready to say in my mind. I stand out of the chair and began to pace. I feel Miles' eyes on me, but I don't want to look him in the eyes. I don't want him to see how nervous I am.

What if he doesn't want to be friends? I know I shouldn't worry about it, because we hardly know each other, but I can't help but feel a connection towards him. The more I feel it, the more I feel guilty about Cam.

"So, what do you need to talk to me about?" Miles say, breaking me out of my trance.

"Oh, yeah, um…the kiss—"

"It was a total mistake, Maya, and I apologize for kissing you. I know you have a boyfriend—a hockey one at that—and I know you are in love with him. I shouldn't have overstepped my boundaries and it'll never happen again. But, can we at least be friends?"

I exhale a breath, more like a sigh of relief. This was going to be easier than I though. I would have stumbled over my words before I even got the sentences out. Miles said it with a breeze, almost as if he has said it so many times.

"Yeah," I say when I feel his eyes staring at me, "We can totally be friends."

Miles smiles and I can't help but smile back. I extend my hand out for him to shake it, but he pulls me into a hug. I hesitantly wrap my arms around him and inhale his cologne. I feel my eyes closing, enjoying the warmth of his body and the way his arms are wrapped securely around me.

The sound of someone clearing their throat makes us jump apart. I look up to see Tristan staring at me.

"Your 5 minutes are up. Come on, Owen's here."

"You called Owen?!" I shriek.

Why in the hell would he do that?

"So he could pick us up and take us for a ride, you silly girl," Tristan says, playfully tapping my nose. I scrunch up my nose and swat his hand away.

"Now, let's go."

Tristan drags me out of the house, and before we leave I mouth goodbye to Miles and Chewy. We walk to Owen's car and I climb in the back seat. The two begin to immediately lecture me. I roll my eyes, take out my headphone, turn on my music, and block them out. I feel guilty enough; I don't need these two making me feel any worse.

.

.

.

_(Cam)_

I send Maya my second text of the day, telling her hi and I love her. When she doesn't respond, I slip my phone back into my pocket and stand from the sofa. Camille comes down the steps with her hair into a high ponytail and she's wearing a pair of high-waisted shorts with a crop top. My eyes pop out of my head. This is my little, 15 years old, sister. She should _not_ be dressed like this!

"Where do you think you're going?" I ask here, staring at her outfit. Maya would never wear something like this and if she did, I think I'd have a heart attack. (**AN: **Kind of sung this in Demi Lovato's voice.)

"To the mall with a couple of friends; wanna come?" she says as she applies lip gloss to her lips.

"Do mom and dad let you go out like that?" I ask her, ignoring her question.

"Uh, yeah," she responds, rolling her eyes. "Do you think I'd go out like this without them knowing?"

"Okay," I say, defeated. "Let's go."

I need something to do for the day and I don't want to stay in all day staring at my phone, waiting for Maya to text me. I follow Camille out of the house, not before yelling to my parents that I was going with her to the mall. We walk out of the porch and I follow her to the mall, which is not that far from our house.

Once we get there, Camille instantly spots her friends. She grabs my hands and drags me with her to her friends, who are all squealing. She hugs them and I didn't know that she was so popular.

"Oooh, who's this?" Camille's friend with red hair and a nose ring asks.

"This," Camille says, gesturing towards me, "is my older brother Cam. He stays in Toronto so he can play hockey at a school called Degrassi. Remember I told y'all he was coming?"

"Oh, right! This is the famous Cam," redhead coos as she takes a step towards me. "He's cute, Millie."

"And he's off-limits. Cammy has a girlfriend."

"Hey," redhead smirks, "what his girl doesn't know won't hurt him."

She gives me a flirtatious wink and I turn away, feeling a blush creep on my cheeks. I can't believe how nonchalant this girl is being and she's around Camille's age, or probably older.

"Sorry for not introducing you to these losers," Camille says and her friends shout in protests, "This is Stacy, Cathy, Samantha, and this little nasty chick is Amber."

Amber shakes my hand and gives me another wink. After the introductions, we make our way inside of the mall. We walk around, talking and stopping at little food shops to grab a snack to eat and drink. I find myself separating from the group and walk around until I spot a jewelry store. I want to buy Maya something else before I go back home.

I find this sterling silver bracelet with a heart on it. I examine it, thinking of Maya's reaction once she sees it.

"You must really love her," I hear a voice say. I turn my head around to see Amber standing right there, looking at the bracelet over my shoulder.

"Yeah," I say, feeling my lips curl into a smile. "I really do love her."

"Does she love you?" she asks me and I feel my mouth slightly open.

"Of course she loves me," I say defensively.

"Just asking," Amber smiles, "but that'll definitely make her smile."

"You think so?"

"I know so. Sorry for coming on too strong earlier; when I see a cute guy I don't know how to act."

"It's fine," and I feel myself blushing again.

I hate that I blush so easily. Amber smirks and goes with me to the cash register to pay for Maya's gift. Afterwards, she and I just walk around, getting to know each other. She's actually not that bad and I find out we have some things in common. She tells me how she used to cut and how she fell into depression after she lost her mother due to a robbery at a grocery store. Her father had passed away only a few months after she was born so she didn't have vivid memory of him. She only knew him through pictures.

I tell Amber my story and she tells me that it sucks to be bullied. She was bullied how she had been bullied through her middle school years.

The more we talk, the more I feel myself getting closer to her. She has been through a lot, like me, so it's refreshing to talk to someone who understands how you feel.

"You know, I needed a friend like you, Cam," she says with a small smile.

"Yeah, me too. It's nice to talk to someone who understands you."

"Yeah, it is," she responds as she checks her phone. "Come on, we need to meet Millie and the girls back at the front. Apparently they're looking for us."

We head back to the front of the mall and meet with Camille and the girls. We all walk around some more and the girls do some more shopping. Amber hits the bookstore and she comes back out to hand me a book.

"You should read this book," she tells me, handing me a book called _Thirteen Reasons Why_. "I like it and you might, too."

I thank her and as the group come back out. The girls are finally finished shopping so we all go our separate ways. Camille hands me a couple of her bags and I carry them for her with no hesitation. It kind of reminds of what she used to do when we were younger.

"So, you and Amber?" she asks me in a teasing tone.

"She's cool; she understands me and we've been through some similar stuff," I say, realizing that my family didn't know about my depression or my cutting.

"What do you mean by that?" she questions, holding her hand to my chest to stop me.

Uh-oh! Now, I have to explain to Camille my story. This was one person I did not plan on telling this to.


	3. Undiscovered Feelings

**AN: **Hello! I want to thank everyone for the reviews! They are greatly appreciated! After this week, I will have a schedule on the days I'm going to post my stories. By the way, my series of one shot will be up maybe tomorrow. If anyone has any questions about that, feel free to PM me or leave me a review. Okay?

What did you all think about last night's episode? It kind of upset me because I want Zoe to win this case. Luke and his friend did something traumatizing, but no one is believing her! I also dislike the way Miles is trying to get back with Maya. Ugh. Last night's episode just really pissed me off. I hope Becky does the right thing!

Okay, now, on to the story...

Follow/Favorite/Review/Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **Stephen Stohn owns Degrassi

Chapter 3: Undiscovered Feelings

_(Miles)_

"So, you do like her?" Chewy asks me as he places on his T-shirt.

I nod my head and let out a sigh. I hang my head low as Chewy shakes his head at me. Yes, I do have a little crush on Maya, but she has a boyfriend. I'm going to try to respect that, but I do notice that she does have feelings for me, too. If she "loves" her boyfriend, then why can't she keep her eyes off of me?

"You have to back off, Miles," Chewy tells me, "even if she wants you. Until Maya is single, you have to remain _just friends_."

I know what Chewy is saying is right. I have to remain just friends with Maya, but it's hard. I like the girl. She's different from most of the girls I've ever talked to. She's sweet, down to earth, and she's innocent. She's _nothing_ like the girls who flounces around in tiny skirts and tube tops. She dresses innocently; respectively and oddly, I'm drawn to it.

"I'll try, Chewy, but—"

"No buts, Miles. She has a boyfriend."

"You don't have to keep reminding me that. I know she does," I sigh sadly.

"Yes, I do have to keep reminding you that. You know how you are with girls. You broke up so many relationships and I won't let you do this one."

"Why do you care so much?" I ask, growing agitated.

"Because, Tristan told me how deeply in love Cam and Maya are. He told me—and not in specific details—how they've gone through a lot last year. Their relationship is just getting strong and he wants them two to stay together."

"Well, I guess that's a perfect reason for me to back off. I'll just stay her friend."

"Good."

"Now, let's go to sleep."

.

.

.

I walk out of the door with Chewy by my side. We head to the park to meet Maya and Tristan. Chewy goes over the rules with me, telling me all of the things a friend should do. I nod and roll my eyes. Once we're at the park, Maya drags Tristan over to us.

"Hey guys!" Maya says, giving each of us a hug.

"Hey!" Chewy and I say in unison.

We walk around the park, talking and getting to know each other a bit more. Maya and I wander off and we end up at the swings. Maya goes to sit on the swing and I stand behind her to push her. Her blonde hair starts to blow in the wind and I smile at her in admiration.

My heart starts to get this funny feeling—something that seems so foreign to me. When Maya starts giggling, I get this feeling in my stomach. I stop pushing her and clutch my stomach. Wondering what on earth is going on with my body.

Maya turns her neck around to stare at me. She stops the swing with her feet and hops off. She walks in front of me and examines me closely.

"What's wrong?" she asks.

"I—I don't know. I guess I just don't feel good," I say.

"Want to go home then? We can always do this group hangout another time."

"No, I'm fine. Let's just walk around and find Tristan and Chewy."

"Okay," she says unsurely.

I link my arm with Maya's and we go to find our friends. When we spot them, we see that they're on the see-saw. They're laughing and it seems as if they're having a good time. I chuckle when Chewy screams when Tristan leaves him at the top. Maya laughs also and my heart does that weird thing, again.

"We should go eat," Maya suggests. "Little Miss Steaks sounds good?"

"Yeah, sure; come on you two! We're going to Little Miss Steaks."

"Actually," Tristan says once they reach us, "I have to get home. Owen is about to start getting me in shape. Maya, be good."

"I will," Maya says as she rolls her eyes.

"Don't worry, I'll take good of her," I tell him.

"That's what I'm afraid of," Tristan says as he pulls Maya into a hug. He whispers something in her ear before parting.

Now, it's down to us three. Maya, Chewy, and I walk to Little Miss Steaks to grab a bite to eat. When we're seated at our table, we look through the menu and decide on what we're going to eat. When we all know what we want, a waiter comes to our table, and we order our food. While we're waiting, we all began to converse.

I think about what Chewy told me last night: Maya and her boyfriend had gone through a lot last year. It kind of makes me wonder what they've gone through, but I'm afraid to ask her. I know it's none of my business, but I just can't help but wonder.

Maya's phone starts to ring. She blushes and holds up a finger to answer her phone. She holds her phone to her ear and smiles widely.

"Aww, I miss you too! Cam, can I call you later? I'm out eating with my friends. Yes, I promise I will call you as soon as I get home. Okay, I love you too. Bye!"

Maya turns her attention back to us and she blushes. I feel my jaw tighten and I can't help but feel a little jealous. Cam is one lucky guy. He has one of the most wonderful girls as his girlfriend. Someone like her is rare to find and from what I hear, especially at Degrassi.

We get our food and begin to dig in. Maya and Chewy starts a conversation, while I get deep into my thoughts. They turn to me to ask me for my opinion, but ignore them. Maya shrugs while Chewy gives me a worried look. I shrug it off and continue to be deep into my thoughts.

"Maya, what are you doing here? Who are these two?" a guy asks.

Maya bites her lip and rolls her eyes. She lets out a huff in annoyance and folds her arms across her chest. I actually have to admit, she looks extremely adorable.

"Dallas, this is Miles and Chewy. These are my new friends," she introduces us. "Guys, this is Dallas. He's a friend of mines and—"

"I'm on the hockey team," he says hardly before adding, "with her _boyfriend_." He looks at me while saying that.

"Dallas what are you doing here?" she asks him.

"I'm meeting the student council here so we can discuss stuff to go over about this new school year."

"Then, where's Drew and Adam?"

"They had to go pick up Clare. I told them to drop me off here so I can get the table for us."

"Okay, well, shoo."

Dallas chuckles and he pats Maya's head before walking away. Maya rolls her eyes and picks up her fork. She continues to eat her food and we all fall into an uncomfortable silence. Once we're finished, we split the bill and head out.

"Well, this was fun. I guess I should go home and call Cam now. I'll see you two later."

"No, let us walk you home," I insist.

Maya smiles at me and once again, I get that feeling in my stomach and my heart. Ugh! Those damn feelings! I wish they'll just go away.

.

.

.

_(Cam)_

I love both of my sisters equally, but I get along with Camille more than Camry. Ever since they both learned how to walk, Camille stuck to me like glue. She always followed me around and wondered what I was up to. She became to tom-boy out of those two. She wanted to play sports with me and the guys—and I actually enjoyed her company. She's growing up now. She's starting to dress more girly and do girly things, although there's a hint of tom-boyish in her still.

So, I had no problem with telling Camille what happened to me during the school year. I trust her and I know she won't go back to say anything, but her reaction is what got to me.

_"Why the hell didn't you tell us, Cam? Why didn't you tell me?" she cried as she punched me._

_"I wanted to tell you all, but I didn't want y'all to worry. I didn't want to come back home."_

_"You need help, Cam and—"_

_"I got help, Millie, and I'm fine now. See?" I said, pointing to the smile that formed on my face._

_"Cut the bullshit, Cam! You were cutting and tried to kill yourself. You have to tell mom and dad."_

_"No, Camille, I can't. They'll want me to come back home and I'll end up risking what I've been working so hard for. I want to become in the pros for hockey and in order for that—"_

_"I don't care, Cam. Hockey isn't more important than your life!"_

_I shook my head in fury. I didn't think Camille was going to explode like that, but I should have known. It broke my heart to see her break down the way she did. I haven't seen her last like that since the day I left. I wrapped my arms around Camille and I kissed the top of her head. She clung on to me like her life depended on it._

_She told me I was stupid. She told me that she could've lost me and that I was inconsiderate. She yelled at me, saying I didn't think about her feelings nor did I think about the family. Her saying that really hit me. It even made me cry. We clung on to each other and cried until the sun began to set. We wiped away our tears and walked home, pretending as if nothing happened._

"Let's go out today," Camille tells me as I get off the phone with Maya.

"Where do you want to go?" I ask her, stuffing my phone into my pocket.

Camille opens her mouth to speak, but she gets cut off by my phone ringing. I grab my phone out of my pocket and look to see that it's Dallas calling me. I apologize silently to Camille before answering my phone.

"Don't take all day on the phone, Cammy!" Camille tells me as she walks away.

"Uh, who's that?" Dallas asks me.

"Oh, that was my sister, Camille."

"Oh, okay, um, how are you doing?"

"Good; great actually. I'm having a great time home. It's just what I needed."

"That's good. I just saw your girlfriend."

"Really?" I say slowly, "She told me she was going to be out with some friends."

"She is—two boys actually. One of them kept ogling her like he just wants to devour her."

I feel my jaw clench and my free hand clenches into a fist. I know there will be guys that'll stare at Maya, but I don't want them to hang around her. With me not being there and by her side, who knows what they'll try.

"Don't worry, Cam," Dallas says, as if he's reading my mind, "I'll keep an eye on them for you."

"Good, thanks, Dallas. I have to go. My sister wants to go out."

"Okay, I'll talk to you latter then, Cam."

"Okay," I say as I hang up.

I call Camille down and she says that we're going to go to the movies with her, her boyfriend and Amber so I wouldn't be alone. She says it's a date for her, but it's just a hangout for Amber and I. When I finally look up, I see that Camille changed out of her basketball shorts and a T-Shirt into a dress and some flats. She even curled her hair and put on a little makeup!

My little sis is growing up!

We tell our parents that we're going out, again. Before leaving, mom stops us and gives us a little extra money. She tells us to be safe before showering us with kisses.

"Cam, can't you drive?" Camille asks.

"Yeah, why?" I ask her slowly.

"Because, I'm tired of walking," she pouts.

"Oh, that's right! You can drive! You have your license, right?" Mom asks me.

"Yes ma'am."

"Then here," she hands me the keys to her car, "don't leave a scratch on my car and come back in one piece."

Camille and I thank her before walking out of the house and getting into the car. Once we've strapped on our seatbelts, I look over at Camille and see she's giving me a sly smile.

"You could've just told me to ask mom for the car."

"I know," she grins, "but that wouldn't have been much fun."

.

.

.

"Bobby, this is Cam—my big brother and Cam, this is Bobby—my boyfriend."

I study Bobby and see that he's a little on the rough side. He has a Mohawk with the tips dyed red. He's wearing ripped jeans and a T-Shirt that says: **ALLERGIC TO BULLSHIT**. How old is this guy? 18?

Camille stares lovingly at him. Before I could speak, she drags Bobby away. Amber and I are left alone. We stare at each other awkwardly.

"You don't like him, do you?" she asks me.

"I don't think so."

"Yeah, me either. I tell Millie that he's a bad guy for her, but she claims she loves him and all of that other crap."

"How old is he?"

"If I tell you, promise you won't rip him apart."

I glare at Amber. If he's way older than Camille then I'm ripping them both apart! Camille is only 15; she shouldn't be on a date with someone who's around my age!

"He's 17, but he just turned 17, Cam."

"He's two years older than her! I don't want my sister dating—"

"Cam, two years isn't that bad," Amber tries to rationalize. She grabs my hand and leads me out of the movie theater. I try to protest, but she clamps her hand over my mouth. "We're going to go the mall and you're going to have a good time. Okay?"

I nod my head and Amber takes her hand away. We walk across the street to the mall and head inside. We wander around the mall and sit down at a bench. I watch as Amber swings her feet freely as we sit in a comfortable silence.

"I like hanging with you, Cam," Amber tells me with a smile. "You're not like most guys; you're different and different is nice."

I blush at the comment.

"You get me and didn't try to push yourself up on me like most guys," she says with a sniffle. "I guess I was just asking for it!"

"Asking for what?" I ask confusedly.

"N—Nothing," she says as tears rolls down her face. "I should go."

Amber stands up and I try to grab her arm, but she darts off. Confusedly, I scratch the back of my head and decide to wander around the mall by myself.

.

.

.

_(Maya)_

I call Cam, but it goes straight to voicemail. I guess he's busy. Mom and dad are gone for a while, so I have the house to myself. I call Tristan and ask if he wanted to have a sleepover, but he says he's busy. I know it's a bad idea, but I decide to call Miles.

"Hey, my mom and dad are gone for a while. Want to come over?"


	4. Me and My Bad Decisions

**AN: **I now have a schedule for my stories. Instead of updating every other day, or something like that, I will update according to the days I schedule my stories on. By the way, I want to thank you all for the reviews and being patient with me. Also, I have good news: my mommy is home! She just came home a few hours ago! I wasn't going to update today, but I couldn't leave you all hanging. Here's the schedule for the story:

**Monday: **_Still Holding On_

**Tuesday:** _We Can Make it Through__  
_

**Wednesday: **_Living in Your Fantasies_

**Thursday: **_Our Dirty Little Secret — _my new Mowen story. Thanks to tomfeltonlover1991 for inspiring me to write a Mowen one-shot. I actually had fun writing them and came up with the idea for this story last night!

**Friday:** Possibly_The Clare Edwards Story — _if I'm still having writers block with that, I'll just post a random one-shot.

Follow/Favorite/Review/Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **Stephen Stohn own Degrassi

Chapter 4: Me and My Bad Decisions

_(Maya)_

I know it was wrong to ask him to come over, but I just wanted company. Everything started off fine; it was _fun_. We watched TV, played board games, and made dinner together. It was going on ten when my parents called, telling me that they were stuck at my grandma's house. They said they'll be home first thing in the morning. I nodded, not wanting to home alone tonight. I _should have_ called Tristan and Owen, asking if I could stay the night. Instead, I asked Miles if _he_ could stay the night. He lied to his parents, telling them that he was going to stay at Chewy's for the night. He, then, called Chewy and begged him to cover for him.

We're now sitting on my sofa, watching TV—again. My eyes are starting to grow heavy, but I want to stay up a little while longer. I take the pendant to the necklace Cam gave me in my hands and play with it nervously.

"You okay?" Miles asks me, "You've been quiet for a while."

"Y—Yeah," I squeak out, "I'm fine."

"Well, I'm getting tired. Where shall I sleep?"

"In my sister's room; I'll show you."

Miles and I stand off the sofa and we go up the steps. I lead him to my sister's room and we say good night. I go into my room and strip out of my clothes which get quickly replaced by a tank top and a pair of matching shorts. I slip under the blankets and close my eyes for a slip second until…

The sound of thunder made my heart pound. It was loud and frightening. I clutched onto my blankets tightly and slowly began to catch my breath. I slip out of bed and pull back my curtains. The rain is pouring and it thunders, which is followed by lightning. I crawl back in bed and try to go back to sleep, but I can't. Sighing, I get out of bed and go to Katie's room. I slowly open the door and peek in to see Miles is sound asleep. I tip-toe into the room and softly nudge him. His eyes slowly flutter open and he smiles at me lazily.

"I'm scared," I whisper.

Miles rolls over and makes room for me. I climb into the bed and lie down. My eyes start to close and the thunder roars loudly. I squeal and bury my face in Miles' chest. I feel his arms wrap around me and he kisses the top of my head. He strokes my hair and I suddenly feel secure.

I slowly start to pull away from Miles to see that he's looking me in the eyes. I bite my lip as I feel my heart pound loudly. I swallow hard and lean in to kiss Miles. It's wrong, because I love Cam, and I never want to hurt him. I just can't help but have these feelings for Miles.

We deepen the kiss and my heart starts to flutter. He wraps his arms around my waist to pull me closer—as if I wasn't already close enough. I grin into the kiss and my fingers start to run through his hair.

Miles breaks apart the kiss and I start to argue in protest until he says, "Look, you have a boyfriend, Maya, and I shouldn't be doing this. This is wrong. I like you, but we can't continue this unless you break up with him."

I gnaw on my bottom lip and my eyes close so I can think. I can't break up with Cam; we've been through so much and I love him. I'm also afraid on how he'll handle it. I know he's getting better, but he's not fully stable—emotionally.

"I can't, Miles, I love him," I say as my voice wavers.

"Then why are you lying here and kissing me?" he grits out angrily. "You claim to _love_ him, but you kissed me _twice_, Maya! I won't sit here and let you bounce around between the two of us. I'm trying to be your friend, but you're making it _very_ hard."

I feel my eyes start to sting with tears. I turn away from Miles and my arms fold tightly across my chest. I bring my knees up to my chest and start to silently cry. I hear Miles sigh heavily and I feel his body shift in the bed. He mumbles something incoherent under his breath. I roll my eyes through my tears and close my eyes, to fall asleep.

.

.

.

"MAYA!" I hear my parents yell.

My eyes pop open and I look to see Miles isn't in bed. My body shoots up and I climb out of bed, stumbling a little. I run down the steps to see my parents giving me a disapproving look.

"Did you have a party last night, Maya?" my mom asks me.

I look over to see that I left the TV on and there are snacks scattered over the table. I actually sigh in relief, because I thought that they caught Miles. He must have left out early this morning.

"I—I had Tristan over, because I didn't want to be alone. When he left, I felt a little tired so I went upstairs to sleep. I was going to clean it up before you got home, I swear."

"Oh, well, clean this mess up," mom says before asking, "Are you hungry?"

"Yes," I answer, smiling a bit.

.

.

.

_(Cam)_

"Mom, I'm going out!" Camille calls out as she heads to the door.

As I flip through the channels I ask, "Where are you going?"

"To Amber's."

I perk up at hearing her name. It's been a few days since I saw her. Every time Camille and I hang, Amber isn't with us. Or whenever Camille goes to hang with Amber, she says it's a girl's day.

Girls don't have girl's day all the time, do they?

"Can I come?" I ask hopefully.

"Eh, Cam, I don't think that's a good idea. Amber is avoiding you."

"What the hell? Why?"

"When the time comes, she'll tell you. That's not my place. Anyway, see you later."

I watch Camille open the door, step out, and close it. I sigh and sink back into the sofa. Camry runs down the steps and flops next to me. I turn to smile at her. She returns the smile and lays her head on my shoulder.

"Wassup, Cam?" I ask her.

"Cammy," she sighs, "how do you know if you like someone? Like, how is it with you and um, Maya?"

"Things are great. We've gone through a few bumps throughout our relationship, but it made us stronger. When you like someone, you get this weird feeling. It's like little butterflies floating in your stomach and your heart swells. Why'd you ask?"

I see Camry cheeks turn a shade of red. I laugh at her, catching on. Camry has a little crush on someone! I just hope that it's not someone like Camille's boyfriend.

"I like this boy—he's my best friend and I think he likes me, too. We spend so much time together and he acts goofy around me. Do you think he likes me too?" she asks hopefully.

"Maybe he does," I shrug. "You don't know until you try."

"W—What if he doesn't like me, Cammy? I can't handle rejection well," she whimper.

"Well, rejection is a part of life, Cam—whether we like it, or not. It's supposed to make us stronger and we can learn from it. Yes, it hurts—a lot, but we can't let it get to us. If that boy doesn't feel the same about you, then you can't let that get the best of you. You are beautiful, Camry, and _anyone_ will be lucky to have _you_. Now, go out there and let him know how you feel."

Camry smiles widely at me and fling her arms around me. I hug her back, grinning. She pulls apart and kisses me on my cheek. She hops off the sofa and runs to the steps.

"Where are you going?" I ask curiously.

"I'm going to tell Trevor how I feel!" she calls out before I hear a door close.

.

.

.

Mom and dad says goodnight to me before disappearing up the steps. When I hear the door close, I continue to go back to watching TV. I look at the clock on the coffee table to see that it's 8:09. Both of the girls aren't back, yet, and I'm starting to get worried. It's way past their curfew.

When I pull out my phone to get ready to call them, Camille bursts through the door with Amber. She's crying hysterically and Amber is comfortingly rubbing her back. I immediately stand off the sofa and run over towards them.

"Millie, what's wrong?" I ask her, trying to take a peek at her face, but she's keeping it down.

"N—Nothing, I just—my stomach hurts," she says softly.

"Millie, look at me," I demand softly.

Camille looks up at me and I gasp. I see her eye is blackening and she has dried blood on her _busted_ lip! I place my index finger under her chin and look up at her. Tears are streaming heavily down her face and she bites her lip. I take my thumb and pull her lip from her mouth.

"Who did this?" I ask, looking at Camille and Amber. "Did _he_ do this?"

"Cammy, listen—"

"Camille, don't try to lie to me," I grit out. "Did he do this to you?"

"I was walking and—"

"Camille," Amber chimes in, "don't lie, it'll make it worse. Yes, Bobby did this. We were out walking around and—and he was high. He got mad at her for mentioning you and he just got violent. I tried to help, but…" her voice trailed off and she lifted the sleeves on her shirt. She has two, large hand-prints on her arms.

"Jesus, Camille. Has this happened before?"

"No," she answers quickly and I shoot her an admonishing look. "Yes."

"OMG, Cammy!" I hear Camry say as the front door opens, "You were right! We're—what's going on?"

.

.

.

_(Miles)_

"Are you out of your mind?"Chewy yells at me.

"Nope," I answer flatly before taking a swig of my Cola.

"Uh, yes you are! Miles, you spent the night there!"

"She needed me, okay?"

"That doesn't matter. She has a boyfriend. I thought we made that very clear."

"She, obviously, doesn't love him like she says, Chewy. If she did, then why does she keep crawling to me? I can't help how she feels for me and I can't help how I feel for her."

"You need to stop this before it gets out of hand, Miles! Do the right thing, for once. Leave her alone and find someone else."

I feel myself getting angry. I don't know why I always go to Chewy about this. All he does is judge me and make me feel bad. The things he's telling me are right, but I don't want to hear it. I try to stay away from Maya, but every time she calls me, I go running. I like her—a lot. I want to make her mine, but she's with that Cam guy. She wants to stay with him.

But why does she keep calling me?

"Miles, I don't know what to do with you."

"You can stop judging me! I love you, Chewy, but geez! Just, let me go through this. If things turn out bad, then that's on us."

"I know, Miles, but Maya is sweet and the way she gushes about Cam shows she loves him. Tristan told me how much they love each other and how they still have rough patches they need to work out. He said that Cam _needs_ her. I don't know why, but I can't let you ruin this, Miles."

"Why me? She's the one who keeps kissing me and calling me and—"

"And you keep running to her," Chewy interrupts. "Let her know that either you two can be friends or you can't hang out at all. Don't let her down gently, either Miles."

I sighed. Cam needs Maya, but what about me? I know we just met, but I have strong feelings for her. I just wish that she'd let go of Cam and stop trying to hide those feelings she has for me.


	5. It's so Hard to Choose

**AN: **I hope you all didn't think I forgot about you! I've been busy with my mom. She didn't want me to leave her side at all today, meaning, I couldn't even go in the room to get my laptop. I had to wait until she was sleep to get it. Sorry that this chapter is a bit short. You'll see why at the end.

By the way, are you team Miles or team Cam? :)

I want to thank everyone for reading and reviewing this story! I appreciate it a lot. Don't worry, though. The story isn't over just yet.

**Disclaimer:** Stephen Stohn owns Degrassi

Chapter 5: It's so Hard to Choose!

_(Cam) _

I wake up once I hear the front door being closed. I groan and roll over to check my phone. It's 1:45 in the afternoon. I slowly rise from the floor and look over to see Amber is lying next to me. Camry and Camille are lying on the long sofa.

Last night was a bit hectic. Camille, Camry, Amber, and I talked all last night. Camille confessed to us about Bobby. She told us how long he has been hitting her. She told us about him trying to force her to have sex, but she ran off and left him alone for weeks. Then, he came back and apologized. She immediately accepted him. I wanted to find Bobby and kill him! I wanted to skin him alive and let him feel all of the pain he has caused my little sister. They begged me to stop; they told me I could get hurt.

_"Cam, you can't do this! Bobby is dangerous!" Camille cried out._

_"He hurt you, Millie. He hurt you and you kept running back to him!" I screamed._

_"Hush, before you wake mom and dad," she whispered harshly._

_Amber placed a hand on my shoulder and gave me a comforting look. I relaxed a bit and my hands slowly unclenched. Camry sat on the sofa and she was in tears. She was just as in much shock as I was. She repeatedly whispered, "Why didn't you tell me?"_

_"I was afraid," Camille shrugged, "and you would've told mom and dad."_

_"Of course I would have! Bobby has been hitting you! He could have done something worse, Camille. He could have killed you!" Camry argued._

_"Bobby wasn't going to kill me," Camille laughed dryly. "He's not that evil."_

_Camille cell started to ring. She looked at us with panic and fear. She took a few steps away from us and answered her phone. Anger ran through my body. I snatched the phone from her and ignored her pleas. _

_"Is this Bobby?" I angrily asked._

_"What's it to you?" he spat. "Who the fuck is this?"_

_"This is her big brother. If you ever come near my sister again, I will personally deal with you," I threaten._

_Bobby chuckled and it made me angrier. How dare he find this amusing? "Look, hockey guy, I'm not afraid of you. I've been to jail before, and I'm not afraid to go back. Tell Camille I'll talk to her later."_

_"You won't talk to her ever again," I grit out as I hang up the phone._

_I stuff Camille's phone in my pocket and walk away from her. _

_"Give me my phone, Cam."_

_"No, because you're going to call him, again. I'm going to protect you, Camille, even if I have to leave Toronto and come back here..."_

As I get ready to stand, I see Amber stir in her sleep. Her eyes pops open and she gives me a lazy smile. I give Amber a smile in return. She sits up and motions for me to come with her. We both stand and I follow Amber outside. I squint as the sun bores through my eyes.

We take a seat on the porch and sit in silence. We listen to the leaves rustle with the wind.

Amber takes a deep breath and begins to talk, "I'm sorry I've avoided you. I just had so much going on."

"Like what? You can talk to me."

"I don't think that's a good idea, Cam. I can't put all of this on you."

"Well, whenever you want to talk, I'm here."

Amber sits in silence for a few seconds. She looks at the sky and closes her eyes.

When they flutter open, she looks over to me and says, "I'm ready to talk. 3 years ago, I was...I was raped by my mom's best friend's son. I was naïve and I didn't know he was going to do it. I had a little crush on him, but he was older than me; _much_ older. He was 17 at the time. I—I had just turned 12."

Amber took a deep breath. She closes her eyes and I see tears slide down her redden cheeks.

"He told me that he...he said that he, um, wanted to _show_ me how beautiful I was. He said he wanted to make me become the woman he dreamed I'd become." Amber shakes her head as the tears cascade down her cheeks. She grits angrily through her teeth, "He took _everything_ from me! He made me paranoid and afraid. I had, and still have, nightmares about that dreadful night! He showed me no mercy...no sympathy! When it was over, he laughed and left."

I find myself wrapping my arms around Amber. She hugs me back and clings to me as if her life depends on it. Her tears soak my shirt as I gently caress her hair. Hearing this makes me realize that I'm not the only one who goes through problems. I'm not the only one who feels like the world is against me. I realize that I'm not the only one who's broken and I feel like I need to be the one to fix these broken pieces.

.

.

.

_(Maya) _

"I'm glad you came to meet me," Miles tells me as I sit across from him.

Miles sent me a text, asking me to meet him at The Dot. He told me he had something important to tell me. 15 minutes later, here I am. I'm waiting for him to tell what's so important. We receive our food and begin to eat. I sneak glances at Miles, waiting for him to talk. He catches my gaze and sits down his fry. He takes a sip of his drink and clears his throat.

"I can't keep doing this. Either it's me or Cam."

My eyes widen. Of course this would be why Miles brought me here. He wants me to choose between him and Cam, but I'm not quite ready to do that.

"I love Cam," I whisper.

"Then stop toying with my heart! Maya, I find myself liking you more and more every day. I was hoping you'd feel the same."

"Miles, I do like you..._so_ much. You spark something in me that Cam hasn't."

"Then when aren't you with me?" he grits out angrily.

"Because I love him and he _needs_ me."

"Then you don't need me."

"Miles," I say, taken back at this comment.

I watch as Miles stands up and slaps a few bucks on the table. He storms out of The Dot. I'm sitting in nothing but complete shock. My mouth is agape and I'm trying to process what's going on. I wipe away my tears that are starting to fall. I am stunned at what just happened! I angrily wipe away my tears. I storm out of The Dot and walk around.

My heart is torn between two wonderful guys!

Cam means so much to me and I am in love with him. He makes me smile and I'm comfortable around him. We had such a rocky history together, bit it made us stronger. He needs me. I can't leave him, because he's not stable. Who knows how he'll react!

Then, there's Miles. Although I just met him, I feel myself growing close to him. He's sweet and he makes me feel alive! With him, I don't have a thing to worry about him. Everything with him is so carefree and safe.

"Maya!"

My head whirls around and I see Dallas waving at me. I groan inwardly as I make my way over towards him. I force a cheery smile on my face as I walk across the street to see what he wants.

"Hey! What are you doing wandering around by yourself?" he asks me.

"I, um, was bored and just wanted to get some air."

"Okay, well, why does it look like you were crying?"

Damn it, Dallas! Why can't he just accept what I just told him and leave it at that? I can't tell him what's going on, because I know he'll tell Cam. He's trying so hard to win his trust and loyalty. He'd tell Cam if I'd sneeze!

"It's nothing," I say with a little laugh. "I just miss Cam."

"Then call him. I'm sure he'd want to talk to you."

"I—I'll call him when I get home. I need to go," I say in a rush tone.

"Maya," Dallas says as he grabs my arm, "what's going on?"

I snatch my arm away from Dallas and roll my eyes. "There's nothing going on so mind your business!" I snap. I storm away from Dallas and I immediately feel guilty for snapping at him. I just don't want him to go back and tell Cam what's going on. I can't lose Cam—not yet, anyway.

I take my phone out of my pocket and decide that I need to talk to someone—someone who won't judge me.

"Hey, can you meet me at the park? I need someone to talk to."

.

.

.

"Okay, what's going on?" Owen asks me as he walks over towards the bench.

"I've done something terrible," I cry out.

"Maya, what did you do?" he asks slowly.

I take a deep breath and tell Owen about me asking for Miles to stay the night. I tell him about the kiss, and bed, we shared. I tell him my feelings I have for him. I tell Owen about how I'm torn between the two and I want to be with them both, because I don't want to lose either one of them.

Through my confession, I cry…a lot. I cry, because I cheated on Cam. I cry, because I feel guilty and disgusted with myself. I cry, because I hurt Miles and I can't decide. I cry, because I know I might cheat, again.

"Maya, you _have_ to tell Cam," Owen tells me in a firm tone.

"I can't. He'll hate me," I whine.

"You can't keep this from him. The longer you keep it from him, the worse things will get between you two."

"Owen, we just became stronger! We just overcame a dark time, and I don't want to put Cam back in that situation."

Owen nods his head. He takes what I said in consideration. He still recommends that I tell Cam soon, though. I tell him I will. He also tells me that I better leave Miles alone.

"I can't," I say softly, "because a part of me can't let him go."

"You can't have the best of both worlds, My. Either you choose Cam or you choose Miles, but you can't have them both. It's not fair to them."

With that being said, Owen leaves. I sit at the park a little longer, hugging my knees and crying some more. Owen is right; I can't have the best of both worlds. It's not fair that I'm hurting Miles and I'm cheating on Cam.

My phone rings and I look at the caller ID with a smile on my face. I answer it and hold the phone to my ear.

"Maya, um, we need to talk."


	6. Heart Shattering News

**AN: **Hello everyone! I'm updating this a bit early, because I don't know what I'm doing for the rest of the day. I know some of you was looking forward to an update on Saturday, but I was busy. Don't you worry, I'll update this week and the weekend.

By the way, I have an idea for a new story. My ideas keep running through my head. If anyone wants to know what it's about, feel free to PM me. :) And if you want to see my schedule updates, check my profile.

Favorite/Follow/Review/Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Stephen Stohn owns Degrassi.

Chapter 6: Heart Shattering News

_(Maya)_

"Maya, um, we need to talk."

My heart drops. This is the talk every person in a relationship dreads to hear. What is it that Cam needs to talk about? His voice sounds serious and he sounds a bit upset. I feel myself wanting to panic. Did Owen or Tristan tell him about Miles? They wouldn't do that to me…would they?

"W—What is it, Cam?" I ask nervously.

"I think I'm moving back home. My sisters need me to protect them. I _need_ to protect them."

I let out a sigh of relief. I wipe away the sweat that was forming on my forehead. Okay, it's good that he doesn't know what happened between me and Miles. But, it's bad that Cam is moving back home! What's going to happen to us?

"What about us?" I question sadly.

"Maya, I love you, you know that. We've became so strong over the year. Maybe we can try long-distance?"

"I—I don't know what to say." Long-distance? I don't think I can do that! What's a relationship if you barely see the person? I hear a lot of long-distant relationships don't work out. I don't want to be one of the relationships that don't work out.

"Say that you'll stay with me no matter what," Cam says lightly.

"A lot of long-distant relationships don't work out," I point out.

"Well, let's be one of the few that work out."

"I don't know if I can, Cam. It just won't be the same."

"It's not like I won't come visit, My. I can always come see you during breaks and summer vacation."

"You can do that with your family, too!" I shout.

"My sisters need me, Maya. Why are you acting like this?"

"I just don't want you to leave, okay!?" I hang up my phone and throw it down. What is wrong with me? One minute I'm confused about being with Cam and the next, I want nothing but him.

I hear my phone ringing and I look over to see its Cam calling. I roll my eyes and walk away from my ringing phone. I go down the steps and out of the house. I wander around and surprisingly, I end up at the Milligan's. I ring the doorbell and wait for them to answer.

Tris answers the door and he seems sort of surprised to see me here. He invites me in and we go into the basement, which is also Owen's weight room. Owen is lifting weights, but once he sees me, he stops. He sits up and wipes away the sweat on his forehead with the towel that's hanging from his neck.

"Wassup Maya?" he questions.

"I need to talk to you two," I tell them.

"Okay," Tristan says slowly.

"Cam is moving back home!" I whine.

"What? Why?" Tristan questions.

"He said something about needing to protect his sisters. But, what about me?"

Tristan scoffs and Owen shakes his head at me. I give them a questionable look, wondering why they're looking at me like that.

"What?" I snap.

"You are probably the most selfish person I met," Tristan comments.

"I am not selfish," I scoff.

"You are. Cam needs to help out his sisters, but you're more worried about you. Maya, this isn't about you."

"You don't understand," I tell him, "Cam and I have just gotten strong. We need each other and I just don't think he should leave, yet."

"You didn't seem to feel this way when you were cheating on him with Miles," Owen retorts.

"IT WAS A MISTAKE!" I scream.

"Yeah, a mistake that _you_ kept doing," Tristan chimes. "You're so confused."

"I'm not confused. I want Cam."

"Are you sure about that?" Owen questions. "Or are you just trying to make yourself believe that? Face it Maya, you only want Cam, because you're afraid what'll happen if you break up with him. "

I open my mouth to comment, but I instantly close it. Am I sure about that? Do I really want Cam or am I just too scared to break up with him? No, Owen is wrong! I _do_ love Cam! He's my first boyfriend, my first kiss, and my first love. He means a lot to me and I don't want to lose him. I cannot lose him.

Tears stream down my face and I immediately wipe them away once I hear someone come down the basement steps. We all turn around to see its Dallas. He looks angry and yet, shocked.

"So, you're cheating on Cam?"

.

.

.

_(Cam)_

I call Maya for the fifth time, but she doesn't answer. I decide to give up calling her, for now anyway. I sigh heavily and place my head in my hands. I feel the sofa shift a bit. I look up to see it's my mom. She's smiling at me and rubbing my back in those relaxing, little circles.

"You want to talk about it, Campbell?" she asks me.

"Maya's mad at me because I want to come back home. I tell her we can do long-distant, but she doesn't think it'll work out. I tried calling her back, but she keeps ignoring my calls."

"Baby boy, whatever is going on between you and your sisters is not a reason to come back home. You love hockey and you want to become a professional hockey player. You're my star player and I won't allow you to throw it all away."

"But I miss you all; I miss home," I say softly as I feel tears threatening to fall.

"And we miss you too, but you can always call us, Cam. You can visit us in the summer, also. Don't throw this all away."

I listen to my mother's advice and its good advice. I do want to pursue my hockey dreams, but I can't help but think about my sisters and Amber, even. They're going through things and they need me. I have to protect them.

My mom tells me she's going grocery shopping and she wants me to think about what she says. Once she leaves, I lean against the sofa and grab the remote. As I start to flip through the channels, the front door opens and closes. I look up to see Amber coming in. She smiles at me and takes a seat next to me.

"Your sisters up yet?" she asks.

"Nope; they went to sleep late."

"Of course. What's up?"

"Nothing," I reply dryly.

"Yes it is, Cam. Tell me what's wrong."

So, I do. I tell Amber my decision and I tell her about Maya's reaction. I tell her about my mom's advice and about my consideration towards it. At the end, Amber chuckles to herself. I raise my eyebrow questionably at her.

"You should listen your mom; hockey is your dream. I'll take care of Camille and Camry."

"But what am I going to do about Maya?"

"Usually when a girl acts like that, she's guilty about something."

.

.

.

I call Maya, again, but I still can't get through to her. I decide to leave her alone and just wait for her to call me.

"Hey Amber!" Camry says as she runs down the steps. She's fully woke and dressed. "Camille should be down in a minute so we can all go."

"Where are you three going?" I ask.

"The _four_ of us are going to the mall and out to eat," Camille says as she runs down the steps.

These girls shop so much! Who has the money for all of that? Amber pulls me off the sofa and we exit the house. We walk to the mall and I watch them shop. While shopping, Amber tells them about our talk. Camry and Camille fuss at me. They tell me that I'm not staying here and that I need to go back to Toronto. They tell me that hockey is my dream and that I'm going to live it.

Amber also tells them about Maya and how she reacted. Camry tells me the same thing Amber did, but I just don't get it. What does Maya have to be so guilty about?

I think about what they said during the shopping trip. After getting everything they wanted, we go to a Chinese restaurant. We order our food and sit down to eat. While the girls are chatting, I'm thinking.

We eat our food and go back home. The girls go to model their clothes and they put on a mini-fashion show. I clap and cheer for them. I pull out my phone and take pictures of them. They're dancing and giggling as they model down the steps.

My cell starts to ring just when the girls go into their room to change. I look to see its Dallas calling. I answer the phone.

"Hey Dallas," I say.

"Wassup Cam?"

"Nothing, just—"

"Oh Cam!" Amber sings.

I look up to see she's wearing a red and black crop top with a pair of black shorts. Her hair is hanging loosely over her shoulders and she's posing. Her hands are on her hips and she's smiling brightly. I have to admit, she looks beautiful.

"Cam!" Dallas says into the phone.

"Huh? What?" I ask absentmindedly.

"I said we have to talk—it's about Maya."

"What about Maya?"

"She's cheating on you, bro."

My heart stops and my mouth slowly open. I allow my phone to slip through my hands and fall on the floor. Amber runs over towards me and grabs my phone. She tells Dallas that I'm going to have to call him back. Her voice sounds so faint. At this point, every noise I hear sounds faint.

Amber is shaking me, asking if I'm okay, but I can't speak. My heart—it aches too much. I want to cry, but the damn tears won't even come out. I don't know if I should be upset, angry, or both.

_"Usually when a girl acts like that, she's guilty about something," _my inner voice tells me.

So _this_ is what Maya was so guilty about? She's cheating on me and with whom? How did Dallas even find out about this? I shake my head angrily and I grit my teeth. I push Amber away from me and I bolt out of the door.

I run.

I don't know where I'm running to, but I need to get the hell away. I need to go somewhere where I can just escape for a while. I need to go somewhere where I can forget all about this. I don't want to think about Maya at all. I don't even want to talk to her, again.

_(Amber)_

I stare at the open door in front of me. I walk over and close it. I go over towards the sofa and grab Cam's phone. I dial back the guy he was on the phone with. Whoever it was, it made Cam upset and angry. He looked as if he was getting ready to cry, but he decided against it.

"Cam?" the voice says into the phone. "Are you okay?"

"This isn't Cam. This is his friend, Amber. What did you say to Cam to make him so upset?" I snap.

"Look, Amber, my name is Dallas. I'm a friend of Cam's, also. I called him to let him know his girlfriend is cheating on him."

"Oh no; I have to go."

"Please have Cam give me a call."

"Okay, bye," I hang up and fly up the steps. I tell Camille and Camry what's going on. They panic and tell me they're going to follow me, but I tell them no. I tell them I have to find him and make sure he's okay.

"Call us when you find him, then," Camille says and she's on the verge of crying.

"I'll find him guys," I tell them as I go down the steps and run out of the house. I don't know where to start looking. Cam doesn't have his phone. I run my fingers through my hair and mutter a curse word under my breath. I have to find Cam.


	7. The Anger Inside of Me

**AN: **I know a lot of you was waiting on this update and well, here it is! I hope you all enjoy it! I want to thank you all for the reviews, by the way. They mean a lot to me. If you have any suggestions, feel free to PM me or leave me a review. I will be happy to put these suggestions in my story. :)

Favorite/Follow/Review/Enjoy

**Disclaimer: **Stephen Stohn owns Degrassi

Chapter 7: The Anger Inside of Me

_(Cam)_

My heart is racing and I feel my lungs getting ready to burst as I continue to run. Sweat trickles down my forehead as the hot sun burns through my skin. Tears mix with my sweat and I don't bother to wipe neither away. My legs feel numb and my feet are burning, but I ignore the pain. My heart is breaking tremendously and anger is flowing through my body.

Maya cheated on me. How could she do that? I thought we were in love, but I guess I was wrong. I'm the one that's in love with her; she just doesn't care about me. If she did, she wouldn't have cheated.

My legs finally give out on me and I collapse on grass. I roll over on my back and close my eyes, trying to catch my breath. I slowly allow my eyes to peel open and I notice that I've stopped at an abandoned park. Swings are rusted and falling apart. The slide is cracked and unsafe for children to play on. The chains from the tire swing has rusted and broken, leaving the tire to lay flat on the ground.

I get up and dust the grass that's sticking to my sweaty body off me. I use the back of my hand to wipe the beads of sweat away. I let out a shaky breath as my bottom lip starts to quiver and angry tears slide down my face. The tears start to cloud my eyes and it's make it hard for me to see. I wipe them away and notice something shiny from the corner of my eye. I look over and see a piece of glass shining in the light. I go to pick it up and I hold it carefully in my hands. Slowly, I trace the edges of the glass, wondering if I wanted to do self-harm.

I sigh heavily as I close my hand around the glass, drawing a bit of blood. I open my hand to see a nasty gash with blood oozing slowly from my hand. I know I promised I wouldn't cut, but why does it matter? I allow tears to drip from my face and fall on my cut. I wince a little as I throw the bloody glass down.

I close my eyes, once again, as the wind starts to blow. I listen to the trees rustle and the birds chirp noisily. I allow my body to relax. For once, I feel at peace.

.

.

.

_(Amber)_

Maya calls Cam's phone for the third time and I decide to answer it this time.

It's five o'clock and there's still no sign of Cam. He left about four hours ago and I have no clue where he is. I have checked malls, diners, restaurants, movie theaters, and parks—he's nowhere to be found. Sighing, I sit on a bench at a local park and answer his phone.

"Cam, thank God you answered," Maya says into the phone. "I know you're mad—"

"This isn't Cam," I tell her.

"Who is this? And why do you have Cam's phone?"

"I'm Amber—a concerned friend of Cam's. After Dallas told Cam about you cheating, Cam ran off. I've been looking for him for four hours!"

"O—Oh my God. I hope he doesn't…" her voice trails off. "Oh God."

"Yeah, this is your entire fault. You hurt him and—"

"Look, Amber, you don't know shit! You don't know what is going on between Cam and I!"

"I know that he worshipped the ground you walk on! I know that he loves you very much and talks about you just about all the time! I know that you just took him for granted and decided to cheat on him the very second he left. You're pathetic, Maya, and you don't deserve someone like, Cam! If he takes you back, it'll be a fuckin' miracle, because if I was him I wouldn't! I would leave your sorry ass the second I found out! You better hope Cam takes you back, because he'll be the best damn thing you ever had. How would you feel knowing that you lost the best thing that has ever happened to you, because you couldn't keep yourself away from those boys? Huh? I hope that guilt is eating you alive."

Before Maya has the chance to say anything else, I hang up the phone. I shove it in my pocket and remove my body from the bench. I take out my phone and send the twins a text to keep stalling and let them know I still haven't found him, yet. I continue on my quest, hoping that Cam is okay.

It's weird, but I've developed a small crush on Cam. I know we can never be, because he's so in love with Maya. I can tell by the way his face would light up when he talked about her. I find it cute how he loves her so much and I could only hope that was me, but all we can do is be friends and I'm actually okay with that.

I stop at a store to buy me a bottle of water before heading back into that scalding sun to look for Cam. I sigh as I twist the cap off the bottle and chug down half of the bottle of water.

I look for another hour and I feel like giving up. I stop at an abandoned park that was destroyed a few years ago. Some dumb football jocks destroyed my favorite park I grew up at.

I hear a twig snap and my head turns around swiftly. I see Cam walking over towards me. I sigh of relief as I meet him halfway. I fling my arms around him, crying tears of joy. Cam wraps his arms around me and I close my eyes, enjoying the tight embrace.

"I'm so glad I found you," I tell him. "You had us all worried."

"I'm sorry," he mumbles into my shoulder. "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay," I tell him as we pull apart and I wipe my tears away. "Let's get you…" my voice trails off as I look at his blood stained hand.

I grab his hand and examine the gash that he has. I look up at Cam to see his staring at the ground and gnawing on the inside of his cheek.

"Cam, please tell me you didn't," I whispered.

"I was feeling alone and I couldn't help myself," he admits softly and I see tears roll down his cheeks.

"Okay, um, let's go."

I take Cam's hand and together we walk out of the park. I can stop worrying now that I know he's safe.

.

.

.

_(Maya)_

That 'Amber' girl hung up on me. I bite my lip nervously and lower my head in shame. I know what I did was wrong; I shouldn't have cheated on Cam, but there's just something about Miles that I'm drawn to.

I just can't believe Dallas told! I start to grow anger as I storm out of my house and walk to the Torres' house. I'm going to give Dallas a piece of my mind! It's not fair that he went to tell Cam what was going on. How could he do that?

Once I reach the Torres' house, I pound on the door. Adam answers the door and looks at me confusedly.

"Where's Dallas?" I growl.

"Um, come in," he tells me slowly.

He steps aside and lets me in the house. I follow him into the basement where I see Dallas on the sofa with Alli. I march over towards them and snatch the remote out of Dallas hands. I throw it on the floor and fold my arms across my chest.

"Why did you do that?" Alli asks.

"Because, your boyfriend is a home-wrecker!" I scream. "How could you tell Cam that I'm cheating on him? That's not any of your damn business!"

"Cam had every right to know, Maya, and no one was going to tell him," Dallas argues as he stands up.

"That's because they know it's not any of their business!"

"Cam isn't stable, Maya! You're supposed to be there for him and help him out, but instead you went behind his back to cheat! You know Cam needed to know soon, because if he didn't who knows what would have happened! I had to be the one to tell him."

"You only told him so you could earn his trust! You feel so damn guilty about what happened during the school year, that you'll do anything to gain his trust—even if that means telling on me! Now, Cam might break up with me and it's all your fault!"

"My fault? Maya, are you dumb? I didn't do anything, but tell Cam what you did. It's _your_ fault that you cheated on him, not mine!"

"Go to hell, Dallas," I yell as I grow angry. "You don't know the entire story!"

"I don't have to know why you cheated!"

"Okay, you two, that's enough," Adam cuts in.

"I'm out of here," I say as I storm out of the house, not bothering to close the door behind me.

I clench my hands into a fist and allow tears to slide down my face. I sniffle and use the back of my hand to wipe away my tears. I don't go home, because I can't stand to be there. I don't want to go to the Milligan's house, because they're no help. I think about going to Miles' but this is the reason this whole mess started.

I go to The Dot, instead. I go inside and sit at an empty table. I flag down a waitress and order a burger with fries and a chocolate milkshake. After the waitress leaves, I hear the door to the diner open. My head shoots up and I see Luke coming in. I put my head back down, hoping he doesn't notice me.

"Hey, Maya," I hear him say.

Damn it!

I slowly look up and give him a small wave.

"Mind if I sit here?"

"Sure, go ahead," I say dryly.

Luke takes a seat and gets the same waitress who took my order attention. He orders a burger with fries and a Sprite. Then, he looks back over at me.

"What's wrong?" he questions.

"Nothing," I lie. I don't need another Ice Hound in my business. It's probably better if I didn't tell him.

"Come on, you can trust me. What's on your mind?"

Well, I know he'll find out later, so I told him. I told him about Miles and I. I told him about my feelings for him. I also tell him about Cam and how I feel towards him. I tell him about Tris and Owen knowing and their reaction to it. I tell him about Dallas finding out and how he told Cam. I told him about that girl Amber and how she made me feel worse than what I already feel. Then, I tell him about going to see Dallas and telling him off. Throughout telling the story, the waitress brings us our food and drinks.

After I finished telling the story, Luke stares at me, but he's nodding his head to show he's listening.

"Well, it's kind of normal to experience what your feeling for Miles. Everyone has at least once cheated in a relationship whether they know it or not—well, that's what I heard. Do you like Miles?"

"I don't know," I answer truthfully.

"Well, you need to figure it out, Maya. You can't string them both along."

"I know."

"You want my honest opinion?"

I nod my head.

"Stay with Cam. He's the best guy for you. He's very smart and caring. Everyone knows how crazy he is for you, Maya. He loves you."

I have to talk to Cam. I need to win him back and let him know that I'm in love with him. I need to let him know that I made a terrible mistake!


	8. I Can't Lose You

**AN:** Hey! What is up with FanFiction? I cannot see any of my reviews. I have to go all through my emails just to see what people are saying. I hope this gets fixed soon.

Sorry for the short chapter guys. I had to rush because I'm leaving later. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, though. I promise the next chapter will be better. By the way, this story will be coming to an end soon. I might have two or three chapters to go. But, I am definitely going to replace this story. This one is going to be for all of the Clowen fans. *waits for the cheering* It took me a minute to figure out what it's going to be about, but I finally came up with an idea. I think you all will like it. Okay, enough rambling.

Favorite/Follow/Review/Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **Stephen Stohn owns Degrassi.

Chapter 8: I Can't Lose You

_(Maya)_

"I don't want to talk to you," Cam growls into the phone.

"Can you please listen to me, Cam?" I plead. "I'm sorry!"

"Maya, you hurt me. I had to find out from Dallas that you're cheating on me!"

"He wasn't supposed to tell you!"

"Oh, so it would have been better if I didn't know? You were just going to sneak around and cheat?"

"N—No," I choke out. "I never meant to hurt you; I was going to tell you eventually. I just wanted to tell you on my own time. Cam, you have to believe me when I say that I love you and it was an accident. Miles means nothing to me and it'll never happen again. I won't even talk to him anymore. I'll leave him alone and we can start over. We can start fresh and pretend—"

"I will not pretend that you didn't hurt me, Maya and how is cheating a accident? Did you _accidently_ put your lips on his?"

"Well, no," I say softly.

"So, it wasn't an accident. I can't even talk to you now. I just—"

"Campbell, please, do not break up with me," I cry out. My voice is breaking and my lips are quivering. I'm gripping my cell tightly while my tears are flowing heavily down my cheeks. I wipe them away and sniffle, hoping that he'll forgive me. I know that I hurt him and I made a terrible mistake. I was caught in the moment with Miles and I hate to admit that I liked it. I liked the time we spent together, because with him I didn't have to worry. It was nice while it lasted, but Cam is who I want. I love him and I'll fight for him if I have to.

"Do you like him?" he asks angrily.

"No, I don't like him at all."

"Then why'd you cheat, Maya?"

"I—I thought I wanted different. With Miles I didn't have to worry or be scared. With him everything was smooth and carefree."

"I scare you?"

"Sometimes, yeah; those two times you were in the hospital made me scared to death. I thought I was going to lose you, Cam. When I found out that you cut, I was terrified. I thought you were going to leave me. I get scared, Cam; I get scared that you're going to end your life and leave me behind. I have to be so careful around you; it's like walking on broken eggshells. You're so fragile and no one wants to hurt you. I only kissed Miles, because I didn't have to worry; I didn't have to be scared. It was different and—"

"So why don't you just be with him?" he snaps.

"Because, I don't want different, Cam; I want you. I love you and I want to help piece your broken pieces back together. I want to be there when you start getting stronger. I want to help you get through your darkest time and stay around for the lightest. I can't lose you, Cam, please."

"I—I need to think about it," Cam says before I hear the dial tone.

I shake my head as the tears slides down my cheeks and drops on the floor. I shove my phone in my pocket and walk out of the house. I decide to go for a little walk to clear my head. The tears are clouding my eyes, making it difficult for me to see straight. I wipe them away and blink hard when I see Miles walking with Chewy. I did not want to face him—not now anyway.

I see them making their way towards me and I know it's too late to turn around. I stand there, with my feet planted to the ground—almost as if it's glued there. Once they reach me, Miles examines my face. He moves his hand to my face, using his fingertips to wipe away my tears. I flinch at his touch, but soon I feel my body relaxing.

"What's wrong?" he asks me in a concerned tone.

"I—It's nothing," I lie.

"Maya, talk to me, please," he begs.

"Cam might break up with me," I cry. "I can't lose him, because I love him. That kiss, Miles, it was a mistake. It should have never happened and I'm so sorry that I led you on. My heart belongs to Cam; I need him and he needs me. I kissed you, because I wanted something different. I could be so free with you and not have to worry about a thing. I didn't have to worry about you killing or hurting yourself; I didn't have to worry about you leaving me. It was wrong, though and as much as I liked it, I shouldn't have done it. I crossed the line and toyed with your feelings. I'm so sorry, Miles."

"So, you're choosing him?" he asks sadly.

"Yeah, I love him," I say as the tears slide down my cheeks.

"Cam is a lucky guy, Maya. I hope he'll keep you happy."

"He will and he does. He makes me so happy."

"Good," he says as he turns to Chewy, "let's go."

Before leaving, Miles pulls me into a hug and kisses the top of my head. He and Chewy walks away, leaving me standing there alone. I wipe away my tears and continue on my walk.

I did the right thing. Even if Cam doesn't take me back, I know that I can't be with Miles. Sure, he fills a void Cam doesn't, but he's not who I want. Campbell makes me happy and it's a challenge dealing with him, but maybe I need a challenge. After walking for another thirty minutes and clearing my mind, I turn back around and go back home.

.

.

.

_(Cam)_

After getting off the phone with Maya, I toss it aside. Amber and Camille are sitting on my bed, looking at me with sympathy. I sigh and shake my head, not wanting to talk about it.

Maya said some pretty deep things, but I don't know if I can forgive her. She hurt me and thought keeping it from me would make things better. How long was she going to plan on keeping this from me? If I wouldn't have ever found out, would she have told me? Would she have continued to stick around with that Miles guy?

"You have to stay calm, Cam," Amber tells me in a soothing tone. "I know it hurts, but it'll be okay."

"It won't be okay," I growl. "How could she cheat on me? She says I scare her," I whimper. "If I scare her then I can't—I can't stay with her. This is my fault; I drove her to cheating on me. If I hadn't been so damn stupid and trying to kill myself then this would have never happened."

"Hey, it is _not_ your fault that she cheated," Camille comments. "Maya cheated on her own terms. You can't help the way that you are, Cam—no one can. If Maya can't handle the way you are, then she doesn't deserve you. I know it's going to hurt, believe me. Heartbreaks are the worse, Cam, but you'll get through them. It's a part of life and everyone goes through it. You love her, I get that, but you have to let go if she doesn't want all of you."

"I need to be alone," I tell them as my voice breaks.

They nod their head understandingly and get off the bed. They exit the room and close the door behind them. I look at my reflection in the mirror. I have bags under my eyes from the lack of sleep and my eyes are red from crying.

I don't like the reflection I see of me. I look dead and tired. I look like all the happiness and life has been sucked out of me. Growling, I punch the mirror and watch as the glass shatters. I pick up a chunk of glass and roll up my sleeves. I look at the old scars that have been decorated on my body. I find a clear spot and dig the glass into my flesh. I draw a line across my skin with blood following behind it. The blood slowly seeps through the line and oozes on to my arm. I watch as it flows smoothly and I close my eyes, feeling yet another rush.

I shudder as I feel my tears desperately trying to come out. I take one hard blink and I feel them fall down my cheeks. I don't bother to wipe them away, because I'm searching for another spot to cut. When I find one, I pierce the glass through my skin and make another scar. I whimper as I feel the open wounds starting to sting. I wipe away my tears and go to the door. I get ready to twist the doorknob, but I decide against it. I don't want to go out and face my family and Amber. I don't want them to see the emotional state I'm in. I don't want them to be afraid of me just like Maya is.

I just need to be alone.

.

.

.

I stay locked in my room with my ear buds jammed in my ear. The music is blaring through my ear, making it difficult for me to hear. Camry and Camille have come into my room, telling me that mom and dad are worried about me. I tell them to cover for me. I tell them to tell mom and dad that I'm sick. They nod their head and leave me alone.

I'm wallowing in my tears and once again, I feel myself going back to that dark stage I was in before—that stage I promised to never go back in.


	9. Back To Normal

**AN: **Okay, please, don't kill me! I was gone all day and ALMOST didn't update, but I decided to, because I didn't want you all waiting any longer. I guess it's better late than never, right? Are you all still with me? I feel like not a lot of people are reading this. *pouts* I will still continue to update, though, because I refuse to give up.

I have one more chapter left everyone. I hope you all liked this, because I enjoyed writing it.

**Disclaimer: **Stephen Stohn owns Degrassi.

Chapter 9: Back To Normal

_(Maya)_

School is close to coming back and I know Cam is probably on his way home—if not already. I'm walking over Tris' house to talk to him. We've argued again when I told him about Cam and I. He said I need to call him back and apologize to him. I tried, but Cam has been sending me to voice mail. I know he's still upset at me. I would be upset with me, too. I cheated on him and it broke his heart. It broke my heart, too, knowing that I had hurt him. It was pretty dumb of me to do that—I was inconsiderate. I didn't think about Cam's feelings—I put mine first and it was very selfish of me. I'm owning up to my mistakes, I just hope he'll realize it.

I apologized to Dallas, also. I apologized for blaming him, because it wasn't his fault—it was mine. He apologized—after Alli forced him—for telling Cam instead of letting me tell him. He said I was right; he was trying to get on Cam's good side and felt guilty about what he did last year. He said he didn't want Cam to get angry at him if he hadn't told him.

I sigh once I reach Tristan's house. I knock on the door and wait for it to open. When it does, Tristan is standing right there with a grin. He pulls me into a hug and yanks me into the house, closing the door behind us. We walk to his room and sit on his bed.

"Did you talk to Cam, yet?"

I sigh heavily. "Nope; he's still ignoring me."

"Oh, he seems happy."

"How would you know?"

"I was on FaceRange and I saw a few pictures that he posted."

I snatch my phone from my pocket and log on to FaceRange. I go through my timeline and look at the pictures Cam has posted. There are pictures of him and his twin sisters. He has a few pictures of his parents and some with him, his sisters, and his parents. There's one picture that I stop at and I feel my heart crack. There's a picture with Cam and some girl. She's…_gorgeous_. She has fiery, red hair that goes a bit past her shoulders. She also has a nose ring pierced in her nose.

I didn't know Cam went for girls like _that_.

Her arm was wrapped around his shoulders. Their cheeks were pressed against each other and she was sticking her tongue out, while he was grinning. Under the picture was a caption: **Last day with Amber. I'm going to miss her.** At the end of the sentence was a heart.

So this was the Amber that went off on me.

This was the Amber that was so protective over Cam's feelings.

This was the Amber that probably is trying to still Cam from me.

I sit my phone on my lap and feel tears start to prick my eyes. From the corner of my eye I can see Tris staring at me sympathetically. He wraps his arms around my shoulders.

I probably deserved this.

I had cheated on him, so now he was doing the same to me. He was trying to make feel the pain he was feelings.

Congratulations, Cam, I am officially feeling the pain you were feeling.

"So, he's cheating on me?" I mumble.

"You don't know that, My. Cam isn't like that; he loves you. He'll never cheat on you."

"Yeah, and I love him, but I did it. I kissed Miles even though I'm in love with Cam. Who knows if Cam is probably kissing her? She's…she's gorgeous so I don't blame him."

"And you're gorgeous, Maya Mat. You're _beautiful_. Cam loves you with all of his heart. There is no way he would cheat on you. You may have hurt him, but he would never hurt you to get back at you. He's better than that and you know it."

I nod my head and sniffle. Tristan is right. Cam loves me; I'm sure he would never cheat on me, even if I had cheated on him. Well, I sure hope that is the case.

I stayed at Tris' place for a couple of hours. Afterwards, I said goodbye and started to walk home. Just as I walked out of the front door, I saw Owen's car pull into the driveway. I watch as he rolled down the window and pull down his sunglasses so I could look at his eyes.

"Where are you going?" he questions.

"Home," I respond.

"Get in; I'll drop you off."

I sigh and walk towards the car. I open the passenger door and climb in. I close the door behind me and buckle my seatbelt. I prop my feet up on the dashboard and turn the station.

"I was listening to that!" Owen barks playfully.

"So what!" I say with a grin.

"Did you hear from Cam, yet?"

"Nope," I say, already getting tired of this question.

"He'll come around, Maya."

"I know. I just have to wait."

Owen pulls up into my driveway. I unbuckle my seatbelt and lean over to give Owen a hug. He hugs me back—with one arm—and ruffles my hair. I shoot him an evil glare and climb out of the car, closing the door behind me. I chuckle to myself and shake my head. I go inside and go straight to my room. Just when I'm about to flop down on my bed I hear a knock at the door. I sigh and walk down the steps. I go to the door and unlock it, yanking it open. I thought it would be Owen; I thought he would probably bother me some more. I, then, thought it would be Tristan. I don't know why, but it was just a thought. It was neither one of the Milligan brothers.

It was him.

He was standing in front of me, holding his left arm behind his back.

He was standing there with a cheesy grin on his face.

He looked so damn adorable and I couldn't believe he was here!

"A—Are you going to invite me in?"

.

.

.

_(Cam)_

I give Camille and Camry one, last hug before leaving. They have tears filled in their eyes. I hate to leave them, but school is starting back in a couple of weeks. I have to go back and get ready—meaning I have to go to orientation and start back practicing hockey with the team.

I give my mom a hug, again, and look over at my dad. He pulls me into a bear hug, squeezing my ribs, once again.

"Dad…can't breathe."

"Sorry, Cam," he tells me as he lets go of me. "I'm just gonna miss you, son. It was nice having you home, again. I can't wait for you to come back next summer."

"Yeah, me either," I tell him.

"Carol, dear, you keep my baby boy safe," mom tells my billet mom.

"I will, Nora, you know I'll take good care of him," Carol tells mom and I even see a hint of guilt flash in her eyes for a quick second.

I give my parents and sister one last hug. Then, I turn to Amber.

Amber has been a good friend to me from the start. She's fun and cool person. She understands me and that's what makes me feel closer to her. When she shared her big secret to me, I promised myself that I'll look out for her as if she was one of my sisters.

I take a step towards Amber and hold out my arms for her. She sniffles softly and walks into my hug. I close my arms around her and sigh sadly. She wraps her arms around me and tightens them.

"You can always call me," I mumble in her hair. "You can Skype me also and I can always visit."

"I know," she says so soft that only I can hear her. "I'll just miss you—a lot. You were the reason my summer was so fun. Besides your sisters, you get me and you put up with me. I just don't want you to leave."

"I know, but I have to that way I can become a famous hockey star and take all of you out on a trip."

Amber giggles.

"Break it up, love birds," Camille jokes.

Amber and I pull apart. I tell her goodbye, once again. She pulls me into another hug and pecks my cheek softly. She digs into her pocket and places something in my hand. She closes my hand around the gift and tells me to look at it when I get home. Blushing, she turns away and walks towards my sisters. I grab my bags—with the help of my dad—and load them into the car. Carol and I say goodbye to my family and get into the car. We buckle our seatbelts and head off to Toronto.

.

.

.

Once I got home, I unpacked my clothes and put up my gifts. Afterwards, I sit on my bed and dug into my pocket. I pull out the gift that Amber had given me. It was a silver locket. I opened it and saw it was a picture of me and her. Camry had taken the picture when we were all out at dinner. Our parents had taken us out, claiming we spend a lot of time at the mall and not enough time with them. We ate at a diner; a small, but nice diner. Amber had made sure to sit next to me and everyone laughed at her excitement. While eating our meal, the waiter had brought us all free milkshakes. Amber smeared whip cream on my face and I did the same. Camry laughed so hard at us at she had to take a picture. We both stuck out our tongues and once the picture was taken we laughed.

It was a very good day. It made me forget about my heart break.

Smiling I slip on the locket and tuck it under my shirt. I look at my phone, noticing that it's only 5:00. I decide to go to the flower shop and then head off to Maya's house.

.

.

.

I get Maya a dozen of tulips— a mixture of pink and white tulips. Afterwards, I head to her house. Just when I turn the corner I see Owen driving down the street. He spots me and pulls over. He rolls down the window and give me a smile.

"Hey, Cam, good to see you again," he says.

"Yeah; it's kind of nice to be back, although I miss home already."

"You're going to see Maya?"

"Yeah, is she home?"

"Yup. Just dropped her off. She was with Tristan."

"Okay, well, tell Tris I said hi. Maybe we can all catch up later."

Owen nods his head and rolls his window back up. He drives off, leaving me alone once again. I continue my walk to Maya's house which only takes a few seconds. I walk on the porch and knock on the door. I hear footsteps run down the stairs and come closer to the door. I quickly hide the flowers behind my back and I feel my heart start to thump.

I don't know if I can face her.

I'm afraid of how this will turn out.

I was avoiding her, because I wasn't ready to face her. I wasn't ready to face our problems.

Did I make the right choice in coming today? Did I want to see Maya?

I was too late to decide, because the door swung open. I feel my lips tug into a huge grin. All of the anger I had for her is suddenly wiped away. Whatever pain I was feeling is now replaced with love.

Why does Maya Matlin give me this feeling?

"A—Are you going to invite me in?" I ask her nervously.

Maya blushes and opens the door wider for me to step inside. Once I'm in the house, I hear the door close and lock. When Maya turns back around, I hold up the flowers for her to see. She gasps and flings her arms around me, almost knocking me down.

"Oh, Cam, I've missed you!" she cries.

"I know me too."

"I didn't expect for you to come home yet. You never called or text me to let me know."

"That's because I was still angry at you," I tell her.

"And now?"

"Now, I just want to kiss you," I tell her.

I watch her cheeks turn red as I pull her into a kiss. I melt instantly, missing the way her soft lips felt against mine. With both of her hands she grabs a fistful of my shirt and brings me closer. I feel her heart beat rapidly against my chest. Her breathing picks up when I kiss her harder.

I missed her—I missed the way she makes me feel whenever I'm near her. I miss seeing her face light up whenever I'm around. I miss the way my heart drops when I see her gorgeous smile. Although I'm still heartbroken, I can't deny the way I feel for Maya.

I can't deny that I'm in love with her—no matter what.

.

.

.

_(Maya)_

Cam and I talked… a lot. We talked about how he felt and how I felt. He apologized for scaring me and making me run in the arms of another guy. I told him it wasn't his fault. I told him it was mine and how I was so selfish. He asked me how many people knew, so I told him. He was angry, at first, because no one but Dallas told him. I told him, because I begged them not to say a word. I told him not to be mad at them, but to be mad at me.

Cam cried and I cried—we cried a lot. We were so hurt and so upset. I asked Cam about Amber; I needed to know who she was and if they did anything. He told me she was a friend and nothing more. He told me they never kissed and he never thought about it—not even for one second. He said that she has a crush on him, but he told her that they can only be friends, because his heart belongs to me.

I immediately felt guilty. I felt so wrong for kissing Miles. I felt bad for thinking, even for one second, about being with him.

I didn't deserve Cam.

I deserved to be alone.

Cam thought otherwise. He said we were both a little messed up, but we deserved each other.

After our talk, Cam decided we should meet with our friends at The Dot. When we got there we saw Dallas, Owen, and Tris. They were already sitting at the table. We sat down with them, all talking and having a good time.

It felt good to have Cam back.

Everything seemed perfectly fine, again.


	10. Epilogue

**AN: **I'm am sooooo sorry for not updating all last week. This week I will continue my updating starting with the last chapter of _Still Holding On_. I truly hope you all forgive me. I was overwhelmed with all of this information and things I have to do now that I'm almost graduating. It's so much to do and in so little time. I still don't know what I really want to do. *sighs*

Anyways, sorry for the short chapter. Enjoy though!

**Disclaimer: **Stephen Stohn owns Degrassi.

Chapter 10: Epilogue

_(Cam)_

It's the first day of school and I'm a little upset. Summer is now gone and school is back in session. I'm one step closer to becoming a senior and graduating, but I feel like I have to deal with a lot of drama this year.

I don't have Owen by my side, but I have the other Ice Hounds.

I was a little upset with Tris and Owen because I found out they knew about Maya. They knew and they kept it from me. I argued with them; I even tried to fight Owen, but I realized it was a stupid attempt. It wasn't even a fight. I swung at him and he put me in a headlock to get me to calm down. Once I was clam, we all went to talk about it.

I feel someone's hands slip in mine and I look over to see Maya. She's smiling at me and I give her a small smile. I've forgiven her, but I'm still upset. I'm upset that she put her lips on someone else's. The thought of her being with someone else angered me. It broke my heart and made me even want to break up with her, but I thought about it.

I thought about Maya being there to help me overcome one of my toughest obstacles. Although she didn't fully understand, she was there. She never left my side and I'm happy for that. I'm grateful for that.

"We're having new students this year," she chimes.

I shudder at the thought of new kids coming here and trying hard to fit in. I think about how much drama is going to get started, because I hear Miles—the guy Maya kissed—is coming to Degrassi. Sighing, I shake my head and together we walk into the school. We're greeted by Tris who now has beach blonde hair. He smiles as he makes his way towards us.

"There goes the happy couple," he sings while pulling us into a hug.

"Hey, Tris, looking good," Maya tells him.

"Well, with Owen's help, I slimmed down and now I have blonde hair to complete the new me," he replies as he gestures to his body.

"What is everyone's schedule looking like?" I ask them.

We all get our schedule from our book bags and look over them. I only have one class with both of them. I have lunch with them, but that's it. Sighing, we go our separate ways, but I give Maya a quick kiss before I go. I go to my locker, put in my combination, and put my bag in there. From the corner of my eye, I see Dallas making is way over towards me. He puts a secure arm on my shoulder and squeezes it gently.

"Hey, Cam, ready for practice today?"

"Yeah," I grin. "I actually am. I can get out on the ice and let the newbies know who they're going to be working with."

"Don't let that ego go to your head," Dallas laughs. "Some of them might be better than you."

"Dallas, no one is better than me," I tease. "Not even you."

Dallas shoots me a playful glare and we share a laugh. He asks to see my schedule and he looks over it. We have third and fifth period together. He tells me he's going to see if any of the other Ice Hounds have classes with me. I nod my head, we bump fists, and Dallas goes on his way. Smirking, I shake my head and grab some things for my first period. I close my locker behind me and go to meet Maya at her locker. She's leaning against it and chatting with Tris. Her back is facing me, so she won't notice me.

I walk behind her and snake my arms around her. She jumps a little and instantly relaxes. I press my lips to her cheek and Tristan squeals. He tells us about us being "so adorbs" and how we're going to become the power couple of Degrassi. Maya blushes and I grin.

We hear someone clear their throat. Tris presses his lips together and he looks down at the floor. I let go of her and we turn around. I don't know who the two guys are, but I'm assuming Maya and Tris do. I start putting two and two together; one of them is Miles.

"Which one of you is Miles?" I ask after clearing my throat.

"I am," Miles says boldly.

I study him. He doesn't even seem like he's Maya's type. He's a pretty boy and everything about him screams snobby. He has a smug look on his face that I just want to punch, but I decide against it; for Maya's sake and mine.

"Cam," Maya whispers under her breath. "Don't do this."

"I'm not," I tell her without taking eyes off Miles. "I just wanted to know what the guy looks like."

Miles still has that smug look on his face. I let out a low growl and clench my fist together. Maya grabs on to my arm and I look over at her. She's giving me a disapproving look. I sigh and relax a little. She smiles and pecks my cheek.

"I love you and only you," she whispers in my ear.

That sends chills down my spine and I smile. I cup Maya's chin and pull her into a passionate kiss. I hear two people chuckling and I hear an angry growl followed by someone stomping away. I pull apart and Maya's biting her lip and grinning at me. The bell rings and I hate that we have to go to class. Sighing, I peck her cheek and get ready to start my day off in class.

When I get in there, I see Miles is in my class. He's giving me an evil glare and I return the glare. I take my seat in the middle section of the class. I see Miles get up and he comes to sit next to me. Annoyed, I turn to face him and he's glaring at me.

"What?" I snap.

"You don't like me, and I don't like you. You don't deserve Maya, but she's obviously in love with you. She's head over heels with you, so I have no choice but to back off. You two are great together," he mumbles. "So, we should call it a truce. Let's start the year off right?" He extends his hand for me to shake.

I stare at him. The guy who tried to take my girlfriend is calling a truce? How do I know that he's not trying to plan and steal Maya right under my nose?

Maybe he's not trying to.

Maybe he does want to call a truce.

Well, I did say I want to start this new year off without drama.

Smirking, I shake his hand and say, "Truce."

.

.

.

_(Maya)_

9th grade was a rocky place for me. I had to help my boyfriend overcome a very tough obstacle. The mere thought of losing him just sends chills down my spine, again.

The summer wasn't any better. I cheated on Cam and the guilt ate me alive. It sucked even worse when Cam found out. The thought of losing him again just made me want to cry. I bite my lip and take a deep breath. Cam isn't going anywhere. He's a good guy—the perfect guy. He's in love with me and the feelings are mutual. He's the first boyfriend I've ever had and the first one I've ever loved. He means the world to me and I wouldn't want to trade it for anything. Sure, it'd be nice to not be scared that I might lose my boyfriend, because I never know when he's going to snap.

The bell for my final class rings and I sigh in relief. The first day of school is finally over. I go to my locker and see Tris coming over towards his. He has relief written all over his face.

"Happy school is over for today?" I ask him.

"Yes," he sighs. "I don't think I can take another several months of this."

"Yeah, me either," I groan.

We hear a chorus of laughter and I turn around to see Cam coming down the halls with Dallas, Luke, Miles, and Chewy. They're all talking and it brings a smile to my face to see them all together. It brings a smile on my face to see us all as something that I would have never thought of us as…friends.


End file.
